nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (video game)/credits
Director * Hideki Kamiya Producer * Yusuke Hashimoto Cinematics Director * Yuji Shimomura (U'den Flame Works Co Inc.) Lead Game Designer * Hiroshi Shibata Game Design * Masaaki Yamada Conceptual Design * Ikumi Nakamura Lead Background Designer * Takahito Washisaka Background Design * Koichi Minami * Keiji Suzuki * Masahiro Mune * Ayako Sata * Tetsuya Sasano * Yasutaka Maeki * Masateru Shirai * Aiki Shinohara (AVANT) * Yuta Kimura * Satoshi Ichikawa * Namie Higa * Naoki Katakai Conceptual Character Designer * Mari Shimazaki Lead Character Modeler * Kenichiro Yoshimura Character Modeling * Nobuaki Yamazaki * Muneyuki Kotegawa * Kazunori Tazaki * Yoshifumi Hattori Lead Animator * Eijiro Nishimura Animation * Hidetoshi Kai * Marumi Nakajo * Takaaki Yamaguchi * Hirokazu Takeuchi * Kenji Nishi (ALVION) * Daisuke Sekimoto (AVANT) Lead Visual Effects Designer * Norikazu Kudo Visual Effects Design * Takuo Yamamoto * Kazuaki Shinohara Interface Design * Mai Ohkura Lead Software Engineer * Kenji Saito System Programming * Wataru Ohmori Gameplay Programming * Kazunori Inoue Stage Programming * Kazunori Morita * Toshimitsu Michikami * Sho Yazama Graphics Programming * Shinichiro Ishikawa * Makoto Fujimi Effects Programming * Nao Ueda Interface Programming * Takuya Sakamoto Lead Composer * Hiroshi Yamaguchi Composers * Masami ueda * Erina Niwa * Takayasu Sodeoka * Rei Kondoh (T's Music) * Norihirko Hibino (GEM Impact) * Takahiro Izutani (GEM Impact) * Yoshitaka Suzuki (GEM Impact) Sega Original Compositions * Hiroshi Kawaguchi (SEGA) Lead Sound Design * Daisuke Sakata Sound Design * Yohei Ichikawa * Masato Shindo * Yutaka Takahashi (T's Music) * Yuji Honda Lead Cinematic Designer * Kunihiko Tsuda Cinematic Design * Masanori Takashima * Atsushi Yamane (Creek & River) * Mitsuhiro Kubo (Orbital Link) * Suguru Watanabe (Orbital Link) * Kenzi Kumagai (Orbital Link) * Naoki Moro (Avant) * Daisuke Kanbayashi * Shinji Utsunomiya * Takayuki Muranaka * Ryota Sato (ALVION) Story Writing * Hideki Kamiya English Adaptation * Jean Pierre Kellams Production Partners Soundelux Design Music Group Credits - Bayonetta * Voice Over Recording and Editorial by Soundelux Design Music Group Executive Creative Director * Scott Martin Gershin Facility Manager * Janet Rankin Voice Over Business Manager * William "Chip" Beaman Voice Over Coordinator * Erica Mehallo Voice Over Director * Kris Zimmerman Salter Voice Over Recording Engineer * Justin Langley Voice Over Editorial * Tony Roza * Chad Bedell * Bob Rankin * Alder Hampel Asset Coordinator * Charlie Gondak Production Assistant * Alex Johnson Sound Design * Peter Zinda Supervising Sound Editors * Bryan Celano Sound Designers * Peter Zinda * Brad Beaumont * Steven Robinson * Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita * Bryan Celano * Dutch Hill * Patrick Ginn * Brian Fredickson * Scott Gershin * Nancy Macleod * Scott Wolf In Memory Of * Brian Fredickson Project Manager * Shannon Potter Asset Coordinators * Charles Gondak * Elliot Connors * Foley Mixers * Nerses Gezalyan * Lucy Sustar * Foley Walkers * Jeffrey Wilhoit * Jimmy Moriana * Gregg Barbanell Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny and Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) Vocals * Helena Noguerra Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny Lyrics * Nikola Obermann Artist Management * Thomas Bonardi for Bellevue Managemnet (Paris / France) Music License Clearance * Julie Sessing (Sessing Music Services) * Wendy Turnbull (Sessing Music Services) * Rentaro Nagahara (SEGA Corportation) Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words) * Words and Music by Bart Howard * TRO Copyright 1954 (Renewed) Hampshire House Publishing Corp., New York, NY International Copyright Secured * Fly Me To The Moon * Performed by Brenda Lee * Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Sega Corporation Producer * Kagasei Shimomura Assistant Producer * Mitsuhiro Shimano * Akiko Kuroda Localization Director * Shinobu Shindo * Mitsuru Todo Localization Management * Tatsuya Shikata Marketing * Takeshi Shimizu * Satoshi Imai * Yasushi Yamashita * Takehiro Yoshida Promotion * Takayoshi Ohuchi * Ikuo Ishizaka * Kouchi Hnanatate Publicity * Yasushi Nagumo * Katsumi Baba * Yusuke Watanabe * Reiko Chiba * Chikako Hida * Mamaoru Kodama * Masaya Santo Sales * Akira Nomoto * Hiroki Oota * Mitsuru Takahahsi * Kouichi Iino QA * Junichi Shimizu * Akira Nishikawa * Akinobu Koechi Package & Software Manual Design * Yoshihiro Sakuta * Hajime Ishinoda * Kobayashi Masaru * Yoichi Takahashi Special Thanks * HIRO * Yuka Hayano * Kazuhiko Yoshida * Kazuyoshi Hara * Mariko Maekawa * Mutsuhiro Fujii * Yoshiji Tanabe Sega of America Senior Producer * Patrick Riley Associate Producer * Keith Dwyer Senior Publishing Manager * Klay Vorlick Brand Manager * Wayne Shiu * Mitsue Nakagaki Associate Public Relations Manager * Thu Nguyen Senior Web Producer * Marjorie Purugahan Associate Community Manager * Julian Mehlfeld Senior Creative Services Manager * Jen Groeling Production Specialist * Heather Lucchetti Media & Event Manager * Teri Higgins Video Editor * Carl Smolka Junior Video Editor * Greg Ammen Senior Channel Marketing Manager * Sandee Ferrara Channel Marketing Manager * Anna Nguyen QA Manager * Mark Cartwright QA Supervisors * Demetrius Griffin * Shawn Dobbins QA Test Lead * Lee Frohman Assistant QA Test Lead * Dan Pangelina QA Testers * Bob Muniz * Reneil Restauo Standards Supervisor * Stephen Akana Standards Lead * John Belcher Standards Assistant Lead * Ben Orsen Standards Testers * Tamara Williamson * Maxfield Atturio Mastering Lab Supervisor * Rey Buzon Mastering Lab Technicians * Christopher Rilles * Kenneth Nacua Hardware Technician * Matt Ellison Sega Europe Ltd. Senior Producer, Localisation * Akiko O'Driscoll Head of Marketing * David Corless Seniro Brand Manager * Dominic Preston Assistant Brand Manager * Shumpei Hashimoto European PR Manager * Ross Alexander Creative Services * Ed Bostock * Noud Tempelaere Head of Development Services * Mark Le Breton Resource Manager * Dominic Berzins Mastering and Submission Manager * Dave Pither Senior Mastering Technician * John Hegarthy Mastering Technician * Jigar Patel Localisation Manager * Marta Lois Gonzalez Localisation Project Supervisor * Giuseppe Rizzo Translators * Antonio Catanese * Jay Bannmuller * Jen-Loup Lansac * Luis J Paredes Functionality Supervisor * Julie Metior Standards Supervisor * Martyn Sibley Standards Coordinator * Byron Wessels Language Coordinator * Alessandro Irranca Language Team Lead * Goffredo Pagliei Language Testers * Diane Loumabeka * Jose Olivares * Tiziano Loi * Domefa Agblevon * Efren Gonzalez * Michael Willenborg * Edoardo Levanti Chief Producers * Toshihiro Nagoshi Lead Producers * Masanao Maeda * Hiroyuki Miyazaki Executive Supervisors * Naoya Tsurumi * Takayuki Kawagoe Executive Producer * Okitane Usui Production Coordinators * Masami Ichikawa * Masahiro Okamoto Marketing Promotion * Ayumi Terada Trailer * Koichi Hidaka WEB Design * Teppei Shimizu Special Thanks * Yusuke Kan * Akira Uchiyama * Naoto Tanaka * Kwame Alexander (ALVION) * Nami Nishioka * Ryoichi Takahahsi * Ippei Shiraki * Masaki Yamanaka * Takeo Kido * Kazuya Kono * Natuki Tanaka (ORBITAL LINK) * All the Staff at PlatinumGames Bayonetta Wii U Version Convert Staff Voice Over Talent - English * Bayonetta - Hellena Taylor * Jeanne - Grey DeLisle * Enzo - Chick Venerra * Luka - Yuri Lowenthal * Balder - Grant Albrecht * Rodin - Dave Fennoy * Umbran Elder - Jenny O'Hara * Narrator - George Ball Additional Voices * Grant Albrecht * Geroge Ball * Grey DeLisle * Dave Fennoy * Yuri Lowenthal * Jenny O'Hara * Hellena Taylor Voice Over Talent - Japanese * Bayonetta - Atsuko Tanaka * Jeanne - Mie Sonozaki * Enzo - Wataru Takagi * Luka - Daisuke Namikawa * Balder - Norio Wakamoto * Rodin - Tessyo Genda * Cereza - Miyuki Swashiro * Umbran Elder - Reiko Suzuki * Narrator - Ryuzaburo Ohtomo Japanese Voice Over Recording and Direction * By Studio Mausu Voice Over Direction * Ryosuke Naya Voice Over Management * Emiko Ueda Recording * delfi SOUND Executive Producer * Atsushi Inaba Director * Isao Negishi Producer * Akiko Kuroda Production Manager * Kenji Saito Programming Lead * Kiyohiko Sakata Programming * Makoto Fujimi * Nobuo Takahashi * Yoshihito Yamaguchi * Takuya Okazawa * Kouichi Sasaki * Etsunari Saegusa * Masamitsu Shindo * Ryuta Takahashi * Shinji Tanaka * Tsuyoshi Tanabe * Satoshi Nishimura * Miyuki Yamada * Satoshi Yonekawa Chief Technology Officer * Wataru Ohmori Technology Team * Takuya Sakamoto * Norifumi Wasada Conceptual Design * Mai Ohkura Costume Design * Yonghee Cho Character Modeling * Kazuki Tazaki * Tsuyoshi Takahashi * Masato Tomura Visual Effects Design * Norikazu Kudo * Interface Design * Timor Khanagov Animation * Eigiro Nishimura * Yuya Takasaki * Hirokazu Takeuchi BGM Conversion * Masami Ueda Sound Design * Masato Shindo * Yuji Honda English Adaptation * Andrew Brasher * Tim Van Ingen Assistant Producer * Takanori Fukuyama Trailer Production * Koichi Hidaka PR/ Marketing * Ayumi Terada PR * Masami Ichikawa PR Assistant * Kazuyo Tsukuma * Yasuko Itadani Development Support * Masahiro Okamoto Special Thanks * Kunihiko Tsuda * Masamori Takashima * Mitsuhiro Kubo * Daisuke Sakata * Takahito Washisaka * Tetsuya Sasano * Tetsuya Kawai Debug * Hayato Gomi * Yuki Sakamoto * Noriyuki Nakanishi * Kouhei Ogura * Reona Sakou * Yoshiki Kawakabe * Masaya Kitagawa * Mizuho Hamakawa * Masanori Donga * Yoshitaka Yamaji * Mario Club Co., Ltd. Project Management * Shingo Matsushita * Kaori Ando * Yoshihito Ikebata Manual Editing * Keisuke Kadota * Aki Sakurai Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tomohiro Umeda * Yuta Arai * Yasuhiro Tokunaga * SPD Technology Group Special Thanks * Tsuyoshi Watanabe * Yusuke Nakano * Takayasu Morisawa * Yoshio Sakamoto * Eiji Aonuma * Koji Kondo * Kenji Yamamoto NOA Localization NOA Product Testing * NOA Product Testing Team NOE Localisation Producers * Silvio Schmelz * Christopher Cael NOE Localisation NOE QA Coordination * Marco Gruden NOE Quality Assurance * NOE QA Team Special Thanks * Caludio Coppini * Dario De Leo Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Switch Version Staff Executive Producer * Atsushi Inaba Director * Isao Negishi Producer * Hidetoshi Kai Assistant Producer * Eijiro Nishimura Game Design * Ryoya Sakabe Programming Lead * Nobuo Takahashi Programming * sappli * Akira Enomoto Chief Technology Officer * Wataru Ohmori Technology Team * Kazunori Morita * Takuya Sakamoto * Ryouichi Takahashi * Keisuke Kamakami Audio Programming * Shuji Kohata Interface Design * Asami Minami BGM Conversion * Masami Ueda Sound Effects Conversion * Masato Shindo English Adaptation * Andrew Brasher Staff Credits * Koichi Hidaka PR/Marketing * Ayumi Terada Special Thanks * Kunihiko Tsuda * Masanori Takashima * Tsuyoshi Takahahsi * Kazunori Tazaki * Muneyuki Kotegawa * Yautaka Maeki * Takahito Washisaka * Namie Higa * Yui Hosokawa * Takuo Yamamoto * Norikazu Kudo * Shiori Saito * Rui Onishi Debug * Ryosuke Yokoi * Tomohiro Nakai * Akira Muranaka * Ryuma Toyonaga * Shunsuke Kato * Kunishige Matsubara * Ryo Nakata * Iwao Takano * Yutaka Ide * Rio Morita Project Management * Makoto Okazaki * Kaori Ando Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tsuyoshi Masada Debug * MarioClub Co., Ltd. * Takahiro Kumasaka * Takaaki Ueno * Takeshi Kiriyama NOA Localization NOA Localization * NOA Localization Team Product Testing * Robert Jahn * Bean Gawlowski * Tomoko Henley Special Thanks * Jeff Miller NOE Localisation NOE Localisation Coordination * Christian Massi * Matthew Mawer NOE QA Coordination * Oliver Muller NOE Quality Assurance * NOE QA Team Special Thanks * Comunication Coordinator Group Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Tatsumi Kimishima Category:Credits